diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Perfect HERO
Perfect HERO is a single performed by Tom-H@ck featuring Masayoshi Ōishi. The titular track was used as the second opening for the first season of the anime series as well as the opening theme for the second episode of the second season. It was used from episode 26 to episode 51 until being replaced by Hashire! Mirai. Track Listing # Perfect HERO # Shizukanaru Ichi Byou # Perfect HERO (Instrumental) # Shizukanaru Ichi Byou (Instrumental) Perfect HERO Lyrics |-| Japanese= Fighting Pose の光の裏に 数えきれない犠牲がある 全部抱きしめて強くなれるのさ 風、太陽、途切れぬ声援 自分を今動かすPower たった独りではここにいなかった 百獣の“A”は戦い続ける 自信だけでは飛べない あの高みへ！ Stand and fight! ライブなんだ“一瞬”“一生” だったら最高を目指す 同じ意志(おもい)集めたら最強 最後まで百戦錬磨 自分だけのGameじゃない 背中押す声が、仲間が、HEROさ (Try and do! Here we go! We go!) 十人十色　個性尖らせ バラバラに見える星が 瞬間　大空で　ひとつになる時 傷、挫折、流した涙 消したかったはずの昨日 きっと輝いて力になるのさ 過酷なレースを越えてここにいる 地団駄踏んだ大地を 今駆け出そう Heart and soul 感じるんだ　体温　心音 Field目一杯の一体感 1℃熱くなるごとに快感 決めたんだ勇往邁進 波乱さえも楽しもう 全力で今日を生きれりゃ本望さ We' ll never lose WE are the best team まだまだ 全部出してない　もっと勝負したい いつでも　独りじゃないさ 自信だけでは飛べない あの高みは仲間と掴む 拳　瞳　鼓動　叫び 熱　汗　同じ空　同じ目標(ゆめ) Stand and fight! ライブなんだ“一瞬”“一生” だったら最高を目指す 同じ意志(おもい)集めたら最強 最後まで百戦錬磨 自分だけのGameじゃない 背中押す声が、仲間が、HEROさ Try and do! Here we go! We go! (Fight to win! Can do it! Do it!) Try and do! Here we go! We go! (Fight to win! Can do it! Do it!) Try and do! Here we go! We go! Never give up! Never cry! Stand up! HERO! |-| Rōmaji = Fighting Pose no hikari no ura ni Kazoe kirenai gisei ga aru Zenbu dakishimete tsuyoku nareru no sa Kaze, taiyou, togirenu seien Jibun wo ima ugokasu Power Tatta hitori de wa koko ni inakatta Hyakujuu no “eesu” wa tatakai tsuzukeru Jishin dake de wa tobenai Ano takami he! Stand and fight! Raibu nanda “isshun” “isshou” Dattara saikou wo mezasu Onaji ishi (omoi) atsumetara saikyou Saigo made hyakusen renma Jibun dake no Game ja nai Senaka osu koe ga, nakama ga, HERO sa (Try and do! Here we go! We go!) Juunin toiro / kosei togarase Barabara ni mieru hoshi ga Shunkan / oozora de / hitotsu ni naru toki Kizu, zasetsu, nagashita namida Keshitakatta hazu no kinou Kitto kagayaite chikara ni naru no sa Kakoku na reesu wo koete koko ni iru Jidandafunda daichi wo Ima kake dasou Heart and soul Kanjiru n da / taion / shinon Field meippai no ittaikan 1˚C atsuku naru goto ni kaikan Kimeta n da yuuoumaishin Haran sae mo tanoshimou Zenryoku de kyou wo ikirerya honmou sa We’ll never lose WE are the best team Madamada Zenbu dashitenai / motto shoubu shitai Itsu demo / hitori ja nai sa Jishin dake de wa tobenai Ano takami wa nakama to tsukamu Kobushi / hitomi / kodou / sakebi Netsu / ase / onaji sora / onaji mokuhyou (yume) Stand and fight! Raibu nanda “isshun” “isshou” Dattara saikou wo mezasu Onaji ishi (omoi) atsumetara saikyou Saigo made hyakusen renma Jibun dake no Game ja nai Senaka osu koe ga, nakama ga, HERO sa Try and do! Here we go! We go! (Fight to win! Can do it! Do it!) Try and do! Here we go! We go! (Fight to win! Can do it! Do it!) Try and do! Here we go! We go! Never give up! Never cry! Stand up! HERO! |-| English = Fueling the light of my fighting pose Are sacrifices too numerous to count But I’m gonna embrace it all, ‘cause I can get stronger The wind, the sun, the nonstop cheering The power that moves me here and now I never could’ve made it this far on my own A whole menagerie of aces can carry on the fight Confidence alone can’t help me soar To the highest peak! Stand and fight! We’re live right now / “One moment” / “One lifetime” So let’s aim for the very top With our hearts joined as one, we’re unbeatable Run the gauntlet and sprint to the finish line This game isn’t mine alone to play ‘Cause the voices that drive me, my teammates, are the heroes (Try and do! Here we go! We go!) Many men, many minds / Each personality finely honed Though the stars appear to be scattered across the sky This very moment, they’ll unite under a single heaven The hurt, the frustration, the tears I cried The “yesterday” you wanted to erase from memory Will become a source of brilliant strength, there’s no doubt We survived the ruthless race to make it here Let’s kick off the ground we stamped with our feet And dash into the fray Heart and soul I can feel it—body heat, heartbeats The field brimming with a sense of unity The ecstasy of heating up another degree We’ve made up our minds to keep pushing forward Let’s enjoy even the ups and downs along the way If we can live today to the fullest, we’ll achieve our life-long dream We’ll never lose We are the best team It’s not over yet I have yet to lay it all on the line / I want to keep fighting Come what may / We’re never alone Confidence alone can’t help me soar To the highest peak—I’ll reach it with my teammates Fists, eyes, heartbeats, shouts Passion, sweat, the same sky, the same dream Stand and fight! We’re live right now / “One moment” / “One lifetime” So let’s aim for the very top With our hearts joined as one, we’re unbeatable Run the gauntlet and sprint to the finish line This game isn’t mine alone to play ‘Cause the voices that drive me, my teammates, are the heroes Try and do! Here we go! We go! (Fight to win! Can do it! Do it!) Try and do! Here we go! We go! (Fight to win! Can do it! Do it!) Try and do! Here we go! We go! Never give up! Never cry! Stand up! Hero! NotesAdditional notes from VGMDB * Perfect HERO! ** Performed by: Masayoshi Ōishi ** Composer: Tom-H@ck ** Arranger: Tom-H@ck ** Lyricist: Emi Inaba References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening